


Novice Hame Reflects

by WhoBarkerDwarfer2



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoBarkerDwarfer2/pseuds/WhoBarkerDwarfer2
Summary: Novice Hame Reflects on her sins.





	Novice Hame Reflects

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the New Earth Watchalong

I have a story to tell you. A very intriguing one. Here I go.

I was part of the Sisters of Plentitude and we served to cure you from all your ailment. No matter how serious it was, we were trained to cure you but how did we cure you if you had a non curable thing, w hid the secrets from you because if we did, we would get arrested and charged and unfortunately, that’s what happened.

We experienced on a group on humans clones which we named as the Flesh to find the cure for every illness. Most of them were successful but if you ended up being too dangerously ill. We had to follow the standard procedure and incinerate the human clones which was sad but it had to be done to continue to do our work.

Back to my story, this man named the Doctor had found out and his companion who acted quite strange knocked him and I ran off to get help from Jatt but what happened after that, there was incident and the flesh was free. The Doctor saved the new humans by making a cure which I saw from my own eyes.

I was arrested after that for my involvement as I WAS A member of the Sisters Of Plentiude and the new humans ended up being taken into care. I saw the Doctor and his friend looking at em ashamed then I left.

After the incident, I was given a punishment to look after the Face Of Boe. I knew the face well, I looked after him when he was A pastiest int the hospital as he was dying. I kept him safe and cared for him. Nowadays, I started to appreciate him and gave him as much attention Icould do.

Because of my penance, I changed and began to appreciate others without experimenting and hope to be forgiven for my sins. I hope others would see the same thing.


End file.
